k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
Rainy Season!
| plot = It is the rainy season. Ui wakes up her sister Yui to get ready for school. Yui, who was playing with her guitar all night, greets her sister and her guitar before instantly falling back to sleep. As they prepare to leave for school, Yui laments about the uncomfortable rain and declares that she will protect her guitar "Gīta" from getting wet on the way. Unluckily, many misfortunes happen on the way and Yui quickly finds herself completely soaked. Ui can do nothing more than watch in horror as her sister gets wetter and wetter by the moment. Yui, despite being completely drenched, tries to stay optimistic since Gīta got spared from the water. At school inside of their class, Mio and Ritsu, tired of the rain, complain about the current weather when Mio notices Tsumugi messing with her hair with an unusually afflicted look. At that moment, Yui shows up, completely drenched. Mugi offers to dry her with her towel. As Yui puts Gīta down, her classmates Himeko and Akane notice Yui's strong affection for her guitar, comparing it to a boyfriend. While drying Yui's hair, Mugi acts like a hairdresser, much to Yui's joy. Ritsu asks Yui how exactly she managed to get so wet, to which Yui replies she tried to keep her guitar dry. Mio proposes that she should put it in a plastic bag the next time. When Mugi finishes drying Yui's hair, it ends up being totally messy, to which the others explain the troubles they have to go through every morning which are caused by the bad weather. Yui then starts to sneeze and is about to catch a cold, so the group decides to dry her clothes in the Light Music Club's room. While Yui takes of her wet clothes, Mugi shows up with a pot filled with heated water so Yui can warm her feet in a bucket. Relaxed, Yui goofs around until Ritsu rushes her to finally get done with it. After taking off her clothes, Yui, wearing a black cloak, turns her guitar around since she does not want it to see her in such a shameful dress. The others wonder what she should wear now during class until Ritsu gets an idea. She fetches the costumes that were made by the club's adviser Sawako Yamanaka, but Yui picks the weirdest one, the giant pig costume she wore when the club was recruiting new members. At that moment, Nodoka shows up and tells the group to hurry since the classes are just about to begin. Despite the costume, she instantly recognises Yui, earning Yui's admiration. Nodoka asks her then if there are any other clothes she could wear. Afterwards, classes started and as Sawako enters the classroom, she notices that Yui is wearing a maid outfit, which is amusing and disturbing the whole class. Sawako tries to order her to wear other clothes, to which Ritsu retorts with the argument that Sawako herself created the costumes. Sawako silences Ritsu with a deadly glare before she could finish her sentence. At that moment, Nodoka shows up with the gym clothes she borrowed from a friend from another class. Yui struggles with the idea since it is boring in her eyes, but Sawako furiously orders her to take them on already. Meanwhile, Azusa was searching something inside the club room when she finds Yui's wet clothes, unaware about the owner. Jun and Ui are clueless as well until Ui spots Yui's stockings. Ashamed, she can't tell the others about it. During a break, Yui is seen ironing her clothes until Mugi, who is much more talented at it, takes over the job. In the meantime, Ritsu fixes a loose button on Yui's shirt, garnering a comment from Mio about Ritsu's surprising skills when it comes to sewing. When Yui is ready to put on her clothes again, the group is stopped by Sawako who is distressed by the sight of Yui still wearing sweat pants under her skirt. When another teacher approaches them, Sawako acts unusually strictly towards Ritsu and Yui and when she tries to force Yui to take the pants off, Yui acts like she is being molested, greatly disturbing the students nearby. Eventually, she gives in and wears her normal uniform in class again, much to the disappointment of her classmates. When Mio mentions the never-ending rain again, Yui swears to herself to protect her guitar on the way back home too. After school, the club meets inside the clubroom, telling Azusa about Yui's trouble the morning. Mio asks Azusa is she was alright with the rain, to which Azusa answers that she owns a water-proof raincoat for her guitar. After telling them how she bought it, she excitedly showers the others with all the other gimmicks she bought alongside the raincoat until Mio stops her by asking if those are actually useful. Embarrassed, Azusa avoids the question by telling them that she finally understands the purpose of the wet clothes in the clubroom and praises Yui for her selfless actions. She then reminds Yui to be careful in the future as well since the water can make mold grow on the guitar's fret board, a thought that distresses Mio. Worried, Yui opens the guitar case. No mold can be found on the guitar, but its strings have some rust on it, so Yui decides to change the strings. While doing so, Azusa asks her to stop treating the guitar as if it was a real person, leading Yui to suppose jealousy. The others join in and compare it with a love triangle between them and Gīta, angering Azusa. After finishing the restringing, Mio encourages the band to practice since the rain stopped for the moment, but Yui sees it as her opportunity to get home without getting wet again, so practicing falls once again through. Azusa starts nagging about Yui's affection for her guitar again, only to be teased by Yui once more. Back home, Ui spots molded lunch from two day ago and is shocked to see what appears to be mold around Yui's mouth as well, but it turns out to be nothing more than mere seaweed. While drinking tea, Ui hopes for the rain to stop once and for all. Yui however says that she likes rainy days since they are relaxing. She then talks with Ui about Gīta and that she hopes to be able to spend much more time with him. Having said that, she starts playing the old children's song Amefuri and sings it with Ui together. The next morning, Ui notices that it is still raining. Yui, bursting with confidence, presents to her a new improvisational rainsuit from her Guitar she made before, stating that it will be alright this time. The raincoat however turns out to be a double-edged sword since it is extremely hard to peel off. After finally freeing Gīta from its case, Azusa blames Japan's climate to be damaging for instruments sometimes and mentions moisture warping a guitar's neck as an example. Yui, again demonstrating her perfect pitch, notices that her guitar is already affected and asks Azusa to fix it for her. Afterwards, the group complains about the rain again and Mio decides to leave her bass at school to prevent it from getting wet. Yui calls her mean and apologises to Mio's bass, calling it "Elizabeth", much to Mio's anger. However, Ritsu and Azusa convince Yui to leave Gīta behind as well. Azusa, having understood where Yui's idea of naming Mio's bass "Elizabeth" came from names her Mustang "Muttan" after the same pattern. Mugi, having overheard Azusa's muttering, compliments her for the fitting name, leading Azusa to become embarrassed. On their way home, Mugi and Azusa have to look after Yui who seems rather distressed about leaving her guitar behind. As Mio holds forth about Yui's obsession, Ritsu cattishly reminds her of the first time Mio's bass received a scratch, much to Mio's shame. Some time later at the Hirasawa household, Ui hears a strange noise after finishing her homework. Worrying that burglars could be it's origin, she rushes into her sister's room in a panic, just to find out that Yui herself was creating the noise by scratching the wall out of anxiety for her guitar. Realising the problem, Ui remembers that since she bought it, her sister never spend a day without her precious guitar. Yui, at the end of her common sense, attempts to jump out of the window to get it back, only to be reminded by Ui that it is raining heavily, Yui is in her pajamas, and they are on the second floor. The next morning at school, Class 3-2 notices Yui had just been happily united with Gīta again. Sawako, albeit accepting her affection, tells her to put the guitar aside during class. While Yui and Sawako are fighting about it, Mio impatiently waits for the argument to end. After school, Mio rushes towards the clubroom to find her bass safe and sound. Relieved, she hugs her bass, calling it "Elizabeth", the name Yui had given it before. She suddenly feels like she is being watched, and turns around to see that Mugi, Yui and Ritsu had been eavesdropping on her. }} Category:K-ON!! Episodes